You Deserve Better
by OhLumos
Summary: Bilbo enjoys Smaug's company too much, so he doesn't really care if Smaug won't even hold his hand in front of his friends...or does he?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am really sorry for how awful it looked before, I don't know what the hell happened, it was chaos! When I posted it it looked fine, I only hope this time it _will _be posted correctly! **

**I hope you like this, please review!**

* * *

Bilbo wasn't having a good time. Not that he ever did, in fact, he never did, not at these stupid parties. More than once, he had aske himself why the hell he still came, and the reason always appeared at that exact moment holding two red cups, one full of beer, and the other with soda, smiling at Bilbo with that hypnotising smile of his.

Smaug.

Yes, it was him who made Bilbo stay at these parties where everyone looked disapprovingly at him, and pushed him as they passed by, and spoke loudly of him right next to where he was standing. Bilbo's ears went red and he had to breathe deep several times to hold the urge to punch them all back. But then Smaug appeared and everyone would stop talking and Bilbo could enjoy Smaug's company in peace. He was gorgeous, tall and slim with strong pale arms, his skin shined as if it was made of golden scales, and his moves were reptillian, cunning and decided, his voice deep. Bilbo could think of a million reasons why this young man was worth all the nasty comments from Smaug's friends directed towards him.

"Here you go Bilbo. Are you having fun?" Smaug asked as he carefully handed Bilbo his cup with coke.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and shrugged. He didn't know why Smaug kept asking this if he already knew the answer. The taller man laughed and took a sip of his beer. His laughter was gravelly and Bilbo was sure it would taste like honey. He took Smaug's hand as a reflex to making him laugh, and the man froze. Bilbo gave a small jump and let go off his friend's hand. Because that's what Smaug was, Bilbo's friend.

"I'm sorry" he said, eyes glued to the floor.

"No, it's ok, I am. It's just, not here, you know..." Smaug was looking anywhere but Bilbo, making sure no one had seen the gesture.

"I know, I know, sorry..."

Smaug smiled down at Bilbo and he tried to smile normally back. This was the only reason that made Bilbo keep asking himself every time why he still came to these parties. Smaug didn't want anyone to know, which was ridiculous to Bilbo, because everyone already knew Smaug was having something going on with Bilbo. Come on, a male friend he oftenly disappeared with and only sometime reappeared with, hair ruffled and lips puffed, the one he went to get drinks for, the one he actually called instead of just message? Also, Bilbo wasn't even in the same social circle Smaug's friends, they didn't even like Bilbo, he was not a member of the fraternity Smaug was the leader of, surely it was obvious! But Bilbo enjoyed too much being in Smaug's company, and when they were alone together, and Smaug kissed Bilbo's neck, making tickles run around his skin, Bilbo felt good, he felt happy. And at least Smaug would shut his friends up if they started bothering Bilbo.

So, today it was nothing different. Not a first, anyways.

Smaug's friends had already had a few drinks and were starting to get louder. The club was very heated with the people dancing, and more frat boys kept arriving to the party. Some were members of Smaug's fraternity, the Delta Rho Gama's, some were from the ones the DRG's hated and oftenly fought, all of them were there to "score" the sorority girls. Bilbo knew by heart how it would all happen, but there was nothing else to do than to sit down and watch it happen all over again. He was sitting next to Smaug while he chatted with some girl, very close and whispering to her ear. The jealousy Bilbo felt burned white-hot in his belly, but he had to zip it up if he wanted to hang out with his friend. Bilbo took small sips of his coke while Smaug's hand went lower on the girl's body.

Bilbo saw a lot of movement out of the corner of his eye. A large party, of about 13 or 14 young men went inside the club. The music was so loud not many people noticed them at first. They all looked shaggy and ragged, but when they came further in, Bilbo could make out their long braided hair and well tended beards. Bilbo couldn't believe his eyes, they looked like a very scary group, but also they seemed to take a little too much care of their hair and beards. One of them, the leader it seemed, as the moment he moved the others did exactly the same, had raven black hair falling on his shoulders, with two plaits on eather side of hi head to prevent the hair from falling to his face, was walking around the club as if looking for someone. He turned to where Bilbo was now standing and he smiled mischievously. It was quite uncomfortable to have that kind of smile directed to him. But he also liked it. Kind boy's eyes, which Bilbo noticed were the bluest he had ever seen, darted from him to Smaug, and his smile turned into a grimace. He gave a small nod to his group and chaos exploded. The men started stomping, pushing and punching drunk frat boys and now getting noticed. Their leader strided towards a frozen Smaug, who didn't know what to do because they had arrived so unexpectedly. When he was but inches away from Smaug, he reached and took his face in his hands and crashed their lips together.

Bilbo gasped and the whole club went silent, even the music. Every eye was set on the man kissing Smaug, looking in bewilderment. Even the long haired boy's companions stared at them with a confused look for a long amount of time before renweing the havoc they had come to run. Bilbo couldn't make himself turn away, or making the boy stop. Smaug wasn't fighting the kiss away, either because he was enjoying it, or because of the surprise it had caused him. Bilbo prefered the latter. About 30 seconds went by before Smaug finally pushed the boy away from him. The boy smiled evilly, which bedazzled Bilbo a little, and joined his friends smashing booze bottles on the walls, breaking chairs and dropping peanuts like they were popurri, shoving frat boys to the floor and into each other. Finally, the frat boys reacted to the whole show and a fight broke. The troublemakers were winning. The leader shoved a boy he had on top to the floor and ran towards Bilbo, who was still rooted on his spot. He took him by the waist and turned to look at Smaug, who was about to join in the fight.

"He deserves better!" he yelled triumphantly before gathering his gang and retrieving from the club, Bilbo secure by his side.

They all went out, the few less injured frat boy behind, ran as fast as they could and lost them in an alley.

They were all panting and grabbing at their bellies, all of them with a satisfied, stupid smile across their face. None of them was speaking.

What the hell was that?!" Bilbo yelled as soon as he felt his voice returning.

The others looked at him from under their long locks as if they had only noticed him standing there. They all broke into laughter. Bilbo stared at them as if they were of another planet.

"Ok, fine..." he said, and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Someone yelled and grabbed his arm.

It was the leader, ocean blue eyes shining with mischief and success.

"What?"

"I just rescued you! Why do you want to leave?"

"Rescued me? From what?"

"From that party of course! Those idiots, that Smaug!" said the leader, rolling his eyes like it was so obvious.

"And who said I needed rescuing?"

"Og, c'mon, you're not gonna tell me you were having a good time with that jerk!"

"Well, as you don't know me and I don't know you, I can say that is none of your business."

"Oh I know you", said the boy taking a step closer to Bilbo, making his heart skip a beat, " I know you alright, Bilbo Baggins."

"Wha-? How do you know my name?"

"Look, that doesn't really matter. What matters is that I know he treats you like shit, he doesn't eve aknowledges you in public, and he actually is fooling around with some girl while you're right next to them! So, I decided I needed to rescue you." he finished matter-of-factly.

"Ok, I don't know who you are, and I don't know how you know my name, but all that you just said is bullshit, I don't need aknowledgement from nobody, neither I need rescuing, I'm quite fine, thank you..." said Bilbo irritably, as he turned around to leave.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that it's ok for you to be with some coward asshole while you could be with someone who appreciates you enough to hols hands with you in public?!"

Bilbo turned around to glare at the boy.

"Someone like who, exactly?"

"Well," he said, closing the gap that saparated him from Bilbo, with a whole crowd behind him listening intently to their leader's next words," someone like me, of course. Thorin Oakenshield, at your service."


	2. Smaug

The party around Smaug was starting to take form. He liked to arrive a little early to secure his fraternity's territory, so that when other frats arrived they had to look for a corner to be in. Smaug was possessive and imponent, and he liked to take care of his men and places personally. He was a great leader, never let any lose ends and he never left something half done. No wonder his fraternity was the most prosperous and the one with higher number of requests to be a part of it.

He also was a heart-throb, with his melodic voice he made many a girl melt right on the spot. People respected him, many loved him, he was a proud young man. Though he only wanted to be loved and respected by one.

Bilbo Baggins.

The tiny man was so different from other people. When he looked at Smaug, it was with a look of respect, but it hadn't been always that way. Smaug had had to earn that respect, and along with it came the friendsip of this beautiful man. Bilbo had a sweet round face oftenly covered with his honey curls. Under his jungle of silk soft hair, a pair of big and gorgeous brown eyes hid, with a glint of cheerfulness all the time. Smaug liked Bilbo so much because he made him feel normal, and in his company, all responsibilities and social masks were gone off Smaug, and life was as simple as falling in love in high school, with only small heart aches to worry about. But when Smaug was alone, in his room, staring at the ceiling, he thought being in love with Bilbo was anything but easy. First of all, Bilbo wasn't in his fraternity, or in any other, he was just not into that kind of stuff, and that was not how fraternities worked, you had to be loyal to your mates, and any friendship out of the fraternity, if it wasn't with a specific purpose, could be seen as betrayal. It was rather medieval, but those were the rules you agreed to when you decided to be a part of a fraternity. Next, Bilbo liked reading and lying on the grass under a tree's shade, a cup of tea and a nice book was his idea of a well spent friday night. He also didn't come from a wealthy family, like Smaug and his friends, and he lacked interest for parties and booze, so Smaug wanting his friendship was very hard to justify. He also was gay, and Smaug...well, even if he was in love with a man, he wasn't gay. He couldn't be gay. Unluckily, they still lived in a place where loving differently than anybody else was wrong, and Smaug had built a reputation, and he needed that reputation to gain a good life once he was out of college. He couldn't just up and yell that he liked boys to the world. And it pained him, because he of course would like to hold Bilbo's hand when they walked to Bilbo's dormitory.

Instead of that, he had to act like the leader he was, and he trampled Bilbo's spirit a little. Bilbo was the kind of person who wouldn't take nobody's crap, and no matter how much he liked Smaug, he wouldn't take it from him either. And Smaug couldn't have this. He wanted the smaller man's company, but he knew it couldn't be on Bilbo's terms. He was cunning and knew how to lure people into doing what he wanted how he wanted, and he did so with Bilbo. He made him miss him by not calling for days, he made him long for him by chaste touches between classes, and then he made him crave for his company with sweet wet words to his ear in Bilbo's dormitory. Tenderly he let Bilbo know of the rules of them being together, and he made sure Bilbo understood how important it was that nobody knew. Bilbo agreed, with a painful sigh disguised as an indifferent chuckle, he said yes and let Smaug kiss him and let the night be history.

And so here they were. Bilbo was looking bored as always, sipping his coke and uncomfortably shifting on his seat as Smaug's friends whispered behind them. More than once he had wanted to punch them and demand respect towards Bilbo, but he couldn't.

As the party got louder, Alanna Meyers came to him, a bit tipsy already and horny as only a sorority girl can be. Soon Smaug was exchanging very explicit words with her, as a commotion broke in the entrance of the club.

He jerked his head to see what it was all about, Alanna forgotten on his side. A group of men about his age came in making a small ruckus, though they were obviously waiting for something before the real chaos started. Smaug stood fixed, not really knowing what to expect. One of them, with long black hair and little more than a stubble turned to look at Bilbo, and he smiled at him in a flirty way. Jealousy burned up in Smaug's stomach, and before he could charge against the man for smiling at his boyfriend, the man had strided all the way to where he was and kissed him. Fiercely.

It wasn't a nice kiss. It was angry, and full of hate. The man seemed to be wanting to teach Smaug a lesson, but what lesson was beyond Smaug. The beard of the man scratched at Smaug's perfect and smooth skin, though Smaug didn't fight back. He would never admit to it, but it was kind of hot, and sudden. He was half shocked and half wishing he could return the kiss with the same ferocity. But he couldn't, so he just pushed the man back and stared in horror as the man smiled at him and joined his friends in the chaos. Smaug stood there, still wondering why the hell that man had chosen him, of all people in the damn club, to kiss, and if they were members of some fraternity he wasn't aware of. He turned to look at the members of other fraternities, but most of them were on the floor, or fighting the group, none of them seemed to be helping them and there was no signal of an alliance. When Smaug finally came back to himself and was ready to go into the fight, the man who had kissed him grabbed Bilbo by the waist, in such a possessive manner that Smaug wished he could breathe fire and reduce the man to ashes for his boldness.

"He deserves better!" the man yelled and the group left the club, with his Bilbo.

Smaug didn't follow the group or the few members of his fraternity that weren't hurt and still could run, nor did he helped the ones who were left behind. He just remained on his spot, looking at the chair next to his where Bilbo had sat.

He knew Bilbo deserved better. He deserved someone who was free to be with him. But it wasn't that man's right to decide over what Bilbo deserved. After all, Smaug owned him, he had owned him for many nights, so that right to chose was his. And he would claim it.


End file.
